Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 April 2018
00:03:08 -!- Marinette fans has joined Special:Chat 00:03:27 that's ok 00:15:18 -!- Rayzonic has joined Special:Chat 00:24:48 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 00:28:03 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:35 Hi, nice to see someone on here for once, lol. Hope I'm not too late. 00:29:00 Hello 00:29:28 Have you seen the latest episodes? 00:29:54 if you mean Captain Hardrock, then yeah 00:30:01 ^w^ 00:30:44 So.. Luka. Do you hate him, or like him? (I've noticed there's not a lot of inbetweeners, lol.) 00:30:59 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 00:31:08 I not really care about Luka, nor their ship. 00:31:57 Yea.. I'm a fan, but only insofar that it'll help Mari see Adrien (and maybe Chat) in a different light. 00:32:16 yeah, it is true. 00:34:24 I've seen a lot of users freaking out about him.. but it seems a little unecessary, y'know? We all know they'll end up together in the end.. 00:34:40 I hope I will see more of Chloe in later episodes. 00:34:58 YES I hope so too! So excited for her character development!! :D 00:35:20 Well, Adrien did say "She never change" 00:36:11 Yeah.. but he could be wrong. Nobody's perfect (although Adrien comes pretty darn close). 00:36:29 true true.. :) 00:37:37 So, you looking forward to the holidays? Or are you already out of school? 00:37:54 well, I'm done with school long ago. 00:37:54 hello 00:39:00 Hello 00:42:08 so you've watch captain hard rock... 00:42:20 Ya Matey! heee... 00:45:58 so is Luka cute or what. 00:46:17 I not know.. since I'm boy. 00:46:32 you are a boy... 00:52:15 sorry that was a stupid question 00:56:21 it's alright. 01:07:05 so do you like captain hardrock 01:07:40 episode itself or villain? 01:07:53 episode 01:08:27 I like that episode, it is not bad to me. not best but ok. 01:09:46 did you want Adrien to get jealous or not 01:10:20 Well I like Mari x Adrien shipping. I not care if he get jealous or not. 01:14:04 I'm kinda more like fan of Chloe. I like to see her character development.. kinda similar to Pacifia of Gravity Falls. I know I like "meanie girl turns to somewhat good. you know? 01:19:22 yeah I got you 01:20:19 that's cool too because Chloe is developing a good behavior a bit 01:20:38 very little... long way to go for her.. 01:23:01 -!- Beaucharb has joined Special:Chat 01:23:08 Hello 01:23:11 Hi 01:23:17 I love ladybugs 01:23:31 I'm Wayyzzz 01:25:12 (dance) 01:25:25 BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeee] 01:29:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:29:30 Hello 01:35:42 -!- Marinette fans has left Special:Chat 01:39:31 -!- Jeanne68 has left Special:Chat 01:42:28 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 01:42:58 -!- Jeanne68 has left Special:Chat 01:43:01 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:05 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:07 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:07 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:18 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:43 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:47 -!- Rayzonic has left Special:Chat 02:32:58 -!- LeslieA1 has joined Special:Chat 02:33:38 -!- LeslieA1 has left Special:Chat 04:12:09 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:16:35 -!- Iamcathy2005 has joined Special:Chat 06:17:06 -!- Iamcathy2005 has left Special:Chat 06:17:17 -!- Iamcathy2005 has joined Special:Chat 06:17:28 -!- Iamcathy2005 has joined Special:Chat 06:17:52 -!- Iamcathy2005 has joined Special:Chat 06:18:19 -!- Iamcathy2005 has joined Special:Chat 06:18:49 -!- Iamcathy2005 has left Special:Chat 06:53:12 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:58:29 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:19:09 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:20:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:20:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:22:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:22:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:50:01 -!- Denicafe has joined Special:Chat 09:50:49 I just found out that S2 is on Netflix! I was so excited but then I prefer watching it w/ French audio and they don't have it :( Does anyone know when will the French version be availableeee ahhh 09:51:10 Pleaseee I need to knowww 09:52:42 -!- Denicafe has left Special:Chat 13:32:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:13:27 -!- Rayzonic has joined Special:Chat 15:13:59 -!- Rayzonic has left Special:Chat 16:28:17 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:28:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:12:43 -!- Slimerzdabz has joined Special:Chat 19:13:58 -!- Slimerzdabz has joined Special:Chat 19:14:10 hi! 19:14:32 Please, read my blog! Thanks! 19:18:12 -!- Slimerzdabz has joined Special:Chat 19:29:15 -!- MLB557674 has joined Special:Chat 19:29:30 -!- MLB557674 has left Special:Chat 19:29:32 -!- MLB557674 has joined Special:Chat 19:29:36 -!- MLB557674 has left Special:Chat 19:29:37 -!- MLB557674 has joined Special:Chat 19:30:39 -!- MLB557674 has left Special:Chat 20:19:18 -!- Slimerzdabz has joined Special:Chat 20:29:50 -!- Slimerzdabz has joined Special:Chat 20:30:03 Hi! 20:30:11 Is anyone here? 20:30:55 Is bot noir a robot?! 20:33:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 20:36:43 -!- Idontshiplukanette has joined Special:Chat 20:37:44 -!- Idontshiplukanette has left Special:Chat 22:24:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs